


When Battle Commences

by Balabim



Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balabim/pseuds/Balabim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manic discovers his siblings in a different way from the series and uncovers some secrets that no one had ever been told about them. But what's the truth? What they tell him? Or what they refuse to...</p>
<p>Will contain some incest... I think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The resistance is always cloaked in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I understand that the summary is terrible but, trust me, I'm terrible at descriptions so it kinda makes sense how bad that one was.  
> Hope you enjoy...  
> (P.S. Apologies for it being short, I'm sick currently as I write this and my brain isn't in a 100% writing mood but like 70% of it is so i'm forcing the other 30% to write with it so, yeah, apologies about any grammar errors etc. But this is a first upload and I'm sick so I have my excuses)

Robotropolis... Kind of a fucked up place if you really think about it... I have a massive thing against it being like this but, hey ho... Oh wait, am I being stupid? Manic's my name, probably shold have started with a bit on myself but, truth be told, I don't really know that much, only what I look like, what i do for a living and who my guardian is because I have literally no idea who my actuall birth parents are... That was really depressing of me to say. I guess I'll forget the whole "what I look like bit" because thats one hundred percent unimportant like almost everything about me. That's when Pharrell called me through to the main room. I got off the small bed I had in the little back room we had. The main room was connected to the sewer line along with other people's who were also in our... buisness. I walked through to see Pharrell standing with one of the other members of the company. Okay, screw the code, us and them are thieves, happy? Okay? Alright... Got that nice and settled.  
"Manic, I'm gonna need you to go out for a bit... Don't do any workk just, try and keep out for a little bit" Pharrell said. I nodded and walked off out the door. That was a little suspicious but, not like everything in my life isn't a bit suspicious at all am I right? Note the sarcasm... I wandered to the ladder and clambered up to the surface, looking around. The street was empty except for a couple of stragling mice. I shut the manhole cover and walked out of the side alley to one of the more main streets which, for being such a popular spot, I was surprised to see it empty. I walked further down when I over heard a whispered discussion.  
"Do you think we should-"  
"No Tails, that's a bad idea, you know how he'd react..."  
"Amy, what other choice do we have?" I heard the second member of the discussion sigh.  
"Alright, we tell him... I'm also taking the chance to get out of this friendship I have with him, can't get over the fact he's a total douche..."  
"He's a total douche, an idiot and awkwardly sarcastic but he's the bravest guy I've ever met... No way I'm hiding from him what robotnik's planning..." The first one stuck up and by this time I'd figured out that it was definitely a dude and a chick having this convo but I'd heard enough, took the plunge... I wandered round the corner, hearing a gasp and then a muffled ow. I looked at the pair, both cloaked but, acting like a regular person would as if not having herd their conversation, I gave them a judging glance and walked on. Who is it their talking about? Whoever it was, they must be a massive name in the resistance... Ha, no one's that big a name in the resistance. I wouldn't really know though would I, I'm not a member. I laughed lightly at the joke in my head and felt cold stares until I turned the corner. As soon as I did, I kept up with their conversation.  
"We tell him... Tonight..." The guy's voice came.  
"Alright, you tell him... I'm keeping away from that guy... There's something he's hiding I just KNOW IT!" She whisper yelled.  
"Okay, I'll tell him that too..." And I heard the sound of running feet and a gasp of disbelief before the other pair of feet took off. Right, So this guy that their talking about is a douche, an idiot, sarcastic, brave, hiding something and a massive name in the resistance? Wow, seems like quite the character, whomever he is, I want to meet him... I continued down when yet another cloaked figure appeared from an alley but, this time, they didn't see me. The figure glanced around him, seeing no one. They walked off down the street, as if restraining something. Huh, weirdo... I continued off down the path. Is something special going on tonight? I'm not even kidding you on, the place seems deserted when it's normally packed and random figures keeping popping up and there's some guy I'm curious about who's story, in my mind, keeps getting curiouser and curiouser. I turned the what I didn't know would be the last corner on my walk when I spotted a group of cloaked individuals. They all turned to me and I backed away, turning and walking back. Okay, this is mega weird, why are there so many cloaked people out tonight like, seriously, it's really weird. Suddenly, a piece of paper caught on my shoe so I pulled it off and looked at some writing it had on it.

Resistance meetup, 1:30, the sewers, be there Sonic or I swear to god you're-

The rest of it was cut off. Sonic? Is this... A member of the resistance?! Well whoever he is, he's foolish to drop it becuse I know the sewers like the back of my hand. I can even understand where people are in the sewers by the echoes that it makes... Pretty sweet huh? I jogged back down, taking a look to the mechanical clock tower. Sure the thing was metal and rusted but it still functioned. 1:20, looks like this guy might be on time... I walked down and came to the sewer, shutting the manhole behind me and, as soon as I did, I heard the talk. The echoes bounced off every hall but I could understand where they were coming from exactly and made a beeline there while listening.  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS TAILS!" One voice yelled. Wait. Wasn't that the guy I over heard before? is this Sonic guy the guy he was talking about?!  
"I'm dead serious Sonic..." Of course it is...  
"Yeah right, how is that even possible? Well... guess who's gonna have to bust through that..." The guy sighed, I walked round the corner but this time, I caught them with their hood down and, when Tails saw me he looked terrified and this Sonic bloke looked just plain shocked.  
"Bad idea to be talking in the sewers dudes,,," I smirked, leaning up against the wall, "This is my turf..."  
"Yeah right, who are you anyway?" The sonic dude asked.  
"Name's Manic... And yes, it is my turf, I know it like the back of my hand"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, came in five minutes ago and heard you two talkin'. Seriously, If you weren't part of the resistance you'd be dead 'n' gone by now"  
"wait... How do you know we're resistance members?!" The tails guy finally spoke.  
"You're friend over here needs to be more careful with his notes..." I smirked, showing them the slip of paper and sonic turning a slight shade paler while tails gave him a death glare.  
"So I see... Seriously Sonic? You dropped the note?!" Tails suddenly looked at Sonic who went back to his normal colour and put his hands up.  
"You're lucky it was just me... I ain't nothing special buddy... I can't give you into trouble..." I smirked.  
"Seriously though, it would take me half an hour to find someone just from their voice in here. How'd you do it?" Sonic attempted to change the subject.  
"Listen to how loud or soft it is, it gives you a rough distance of how far away they are. Even with you yelling you wre quite soft so I knew you were further away," I was busy scanning their faces while explaining, the cobalt blue hedgehog still covered in a cloak, and the same with the more yellow orange fox, "then it was just the case of tracking in the place I grew up. Told ya dudes, given a sewer, it takes practise and knowledge to find someone" Suddenly there was a large bang and a familiar yell, "Pharrell..." I whispered and off I went, hearing a slight yell from the two guys there, Probably hoping I didn't tell a soul about our encounter... Please, like I have anyone who's going to tell...


	2. Thieves will pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted same day as last, I can't think up anything else to do and hopefully this will help me get better... Who am I kidding *sigh* enjoy the chapter

"PHARRELL!" I yell as I see the metal foot go up and out of the man hole. I went sprinting down to the hole cover and I could hear splashing behind me. I had taken a different route from the normal one I was sure they'd get confused with if they decided to follow me. I went clambering up the ladder once again and saw the ship shut its doors and glide off into the air. I sprinted after it, knowing there was no way I was getting him back. I saw him in the window and saw him look back and me and mouth the one word... 'Stop'. I slowed to a stop and watched as the craft reached a point no one would be able to catch it if they tried, not even the tallest creature alive could reach that high. I bit my lip. HARD. I tasted the metallic sensation of blood on my tongue and knew immediately that this wasn't a dream. "No..." I muttered, my knees making contact with the ground as tears slipped past their barriers, sliding in herds down my cheeks, "NO!" I yelled, my fist making contact with the ground in my anger. The one guy who cared for me this whole time had been Pharrell... And now he was gone. I heard a slight buzzing behind me which soon stopped and I let my shoulders move as the tears left my eyes and went onto the ground. That's when I said it, something I'm almost positive triggered the two characters behind me's full trust in me, "I hate him... I hate robotnik... I know he knows what I did... I hope he finds me... Because when he does... I'll be ready... when he does, I'm going to kill him for what he's done..." I glanced at my fists, noticing that I was gripping my white gloves so tightly that I was seeing the natural green my hands were underneath, like the rest of my skin. I calmed a little, small tears beading down my face when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped about a foot in the air with a loud scream, having completely forgotten I was being watched.   
"It's alright... I won't hurt you..." The fox said, smiling. I relaxed a little as his blue hedgehog friend came up from behind him.   
"Yeah, we only hurt 'botnik supporters and, from what I heard, you're not one..." Sonic smirked.   
"He deserves the painful death he'll receive" I muttered through gritted teeth, "He's hurt too many of my friends"   
"The guy he took... Pharrell? What was he to you?" Tails asked, looking me in the eye, not intimidatingly but rather kindly, like you would a friend when a parent or a pet or something beloved died.   
"Guardian..." I sniffed, "Took care of me since... what was he said I was when I was dumped on his door step... About a year and three months I'm pretty sure..."   
"And now you're...?" Tails said curiously.   
"Eighteen..." I told him. Sonic's eyes sparked with something I couldn't recognize. What was that emotion? I'd seen it before but I couldn't place it... Oh well...   
"Wait, what's your birth date?" Sonic asked. I gave him the one eyebrow raised look of, okay?   
"23rd of June, why?" I asked.   
"Isn't it a bit of a weird coincidence that I'm eighteen, born on the 23rd of June and was also abandoned to a guardian at the age of one and a quarter?" He asked me and, suddenly, I was hit with a strange wave of music, piano it sounded like.   
"god it's happening again..." Sonic muttered.   
"What is?" I asked.   
"Sonic has this weird thing gone wrong with is brain or something... He keeps hearing one of two instruments in his head and none of the rest of us can-" Tails began.   
"It's piano isn't it?" I spoke and Tails was shocked.   
"You can hear it too?" He said, shocked.   
"Yeah... I get that too... it's always either piano or guitar for me..."   
"I get piano or drums..."   
"Wish I got drums..." I muttered under my breath and sighed.   
"Why?"   
"I play the drums..." I smiled as the piano disappeared from my hearing.   
"That's pretty cool dude!" He smiled.   
"Thanks man..." I smiled as suddenly I felt a slight heat coming from my medallion and looked down at it, smiling... Almost sold this off when I was a kid because I was a stupid idiot but, when it came to it, I couldn't bear to take it off...   
"What did Pharrell do? To, y'know?" Tails asked.   
"Swear you won't say a word to anyone, even in the resistance?" I asked them in retaliation and they both nodded,   
"The same reason I know the sewers so well... Not only did I grow up there but it's also a massive hideout... For thieves... And you know what they say... Thieves will pay..."


End file.
